


Infinite Arms

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [67]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy has his babies.One-shot based on the song Infinite Arms from the band Band of Horses.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Infinite Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**3:45am**

"Baby...babe...Steve! Wake up!"

"Hmmm, what?"

"My water just broke.” 

"Okay." Steve sighs and moves to turn on the lamp next to their bed, completely calm.

Billy sat up and held onto his extended bump. Steve went around and lifted him off the soaked bed, bringing him to the bathroom. He starts to remove Billy’s pants and pats down his legs and bottom from the amniotic fluids, with a towel then gets him into a clean pair of sweats and boxers.

Steve gets back up and pecks his husband’s lips, leading Billy back into their room. He removes the sheets and blankets, throwing them to the corner of the room then goes to get the bags.

"We'll worry about them later." He says. 

Billy nods and feels the baby kick. A smile broadens on his face knowing she's ready for them to welcome her into their lives. 

Steve kisses his husband once more and they head down to the front door. He made sure they had everything and Billy got on his jacket since it was pretty nippy outside. They make their way down to his car and he helps Billy in then goes around to get in himself. 

During the ride, Billy takes out his phone to text Max that they were on their way to the hospital. His water finally broke after waiting all day being in early labor, they knew it was going to happen just not when. Billy wanted Max there with them because they’re grown incredibly close since they were teenagers and they’re all they have left of each other. 

Steve yawns again and rubs his face, causing Billy to question him. "You okay to drive?"

"Yeah babe, I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Guess this is just early practice for after she's born."

Billy chuckles. "Yeah." 

For Billy, it was bittersweet that his pregnancy was going to be over within a matter of hours. This pregnancy has been one of the greatest things to ever happen to him, well other than his marriage, but this baby is something they’ve always wanted.

After their wedding and our honeymoon, Billy and Steve had a long discussion about kids being in their future and agreed on wanting to start a family. So they started trying and Billy got pregnant right away. Now, here they were on their way to the hospital to meet their baby girl. Well she's still inside him but she'll be there soon.

When they got to the hospital, Billy’s body went rigid as he was hit with a contraction and froze getting out of the car. Steve came around and stood in front of his husband, trying not to attract the attention of everyone else. He took some deep breaths while Steve held his hips waiting for it to pass. Billy nods at him once it's over and Steve grabs onto his arm for them to walk inside. The bags hung off Steve’s shoulders and they were directed to the elevators, up to the labor and delivery floor.

They were brought to a room right away and the nurse tells them what Billy has to do before anything else happens. Steve gets his husband changed into the gown and hospital socks, then Billy went back to the bed. He sat down, slowly and Steve brought his legs around in front of him.

Several people came in to start his IV and strap a fetal monitor around his bump. They eventually left and it was just him and Steve counting down the hours until they met their baby.

Max showed up around 4:15ish and was settling in. She had their special visitors passes that Steve had to get because Billy had requested them since they're part of his "birthing team".

She both sat in the chair to his left while Steve was sat to his right and Billy was in the middle, easing his way through labor.

**\---**

**2:17pm**

Billy was growing restless as labor went on and got more aggressive. It picked up around noon and he was only five centimeters then so he was sure he progressed some more...well, he hoped.

He had such terrible back labor and it was very painful.

Laying on his right side, Billy was facing Steve with his cheek squished against the pillow and moaned every time a contraction came. Tears ran down his cheeks as he silently cried from how bad it hurt. Steve was doing everything in his power to distract him from the pain but it wasn't working as well as he thought.

Steve, being the supportive husband he was, ran his hand along Billy’s arm and down his left leg while Max was massaging his lower back for him where most of the labor was. The baby was kicking a bunch too and making it worse.

Billy glances up at Steve and he sadly smiles moving away strands of hair from his face.

"You're doing great, love. You remembered the breathing you were taught and have been a superstar so far. She'll be here very soon."

"I can't hang on much longer, Steve."

"Yes you can, baby. I know it hurts but we're all here to help you."

Billy closes his eyes and cries more. "I wanna get up."

"Okay, we'll help you." Steve says and looks up at Max, nodding.

Steve pulls his husband off the bed and Billy sits up with one leg hanging off the bed and the other folded beneath his thigh. 

"I wanna stay like this." He exhales 

"Alright baby." Steve leaned forward and kissed Billy’s forehead then moved to sit in front of him while Max continued to move her fingers in different patterns all around his lower back.

Billy leans forward into Steve and presses his forehead into his chest, groaning. He brings his arms to his shoulders and grabs onto them for dear life.

The room was quiet other than Billy vocalizing his labor. He needed a release and if making inhumane sounds and grunts was the way then so be it. It was his body and his choices, he’ll decide what it wants to do.

**6:58pm**

Billy rolled his head from side to side, whining. The pain was unbearable and he was getting irritable.

"I just want her out.” He cried and had his hands clenched around the sheet under him, trying hard to just breathe even though it wasn’t working to his advantage. 

Doctor Sawyer walks in and gets right to checking Billy’s progress, whether he was fully dilated to push or not.

"Oh she’s way lower, hun. You're ready to push, Billy.” She tells him and pulls her hand out, removing her soldier glove. “Let me get some nurses in here and we'll get you prepped for delivery." 

"Thank god." He harshly exhales and feels his bump grow hard as a contraction causes him to tense. "Ugh! I have to push!"

"You can push, Billy. It won’t hurt your baby okay? Let your body do what it has to.

Doctor Sawyer stood in between his spread legs and let him give a push knowing it would bring some relief for a few seconds.

Billy took a deep breath and bore down. 

"Good, Billy.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Push again if you have to." She advises and waves her hand to turn on the overhead light, angling it down right at Billy’s entrance where the tiniest sliver of the baby’s head was showing. 

Billy pushes down once more and she smiles telling him that he was already doing great. He rests as the contraction stopped and Doctor Sawyer gets on a scrub suit while more nurses come in.

"Alright, now I want you two to help him bring those legs back and Billy I want you to push right into your bottom on your next contraction." Doctor Sawyer sits on the stool and presses her fingers into his entrance, waiting for him to push.

The contraction comes and once it peaks, Billy pushes while Steve and Max pull his legs back towards his chest. 

"That’s it Billy.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Can you feel my fingers here?” 

He nods and puffs out his cheeks, releasing his hot breath. 

“Okay so push ‘em out. I want you to push towards the pressure and push them out which will bring her head out.” Billy sucks in a deep breath and bears down again. “Yes! Good Billy!  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Another push! Nice deep breath in and push.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Good. Catch your breath and we’ll go again in a few.”

Billy grunts and lets go of his breath. He rests for a few quick seconds then gets another contraction and pushes, clenching his teeth.

"Great job, Billy. Push.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . Again. Push! Push! Push! One, two, three, four, here comes her head, five, six, that’s it Billy, seven, eight, nine, ten. Alright.” 

Billy takes another break and they put his legs down, letting him relax for a bit. 

“Next push she’ll crown then I want you to ease her head out after that. If you push hard you’ll tear some to prevent them I’m gonna apply pressure here and assist her head out.” 

“Okay. I just want her out.” He whines and wipes his forehead that has a thin layer of sweat forming on it. 

“She’s coming, Billy. You’re getting her here and you’re doing such a good job.” Doctor Sawyer was pretty impressed with Billy for how well he was handling his drug free/first birth. If Billy just kept doing what he’s been, his baby will be born in no time. 

As soon as the contraction built up, Steve and Max held back Billy’s legs and he brought his hands to the underside of his thighs while he pushed. 

“Good Billy. One, two, three, four-”

"Argh! Oooh, it's burning!" Billy winced but kept going, tightening his grip under his thighs.

"Yep, that's the ring of fire. She’s crowning so remember don’t push too hard. If you can, breathe okay? Breathe her out.” Doctor Sawyer uses a rag that was catching some of the fluids and bloods that trickled through Billy’s entrance, to apply pressure to his perineum and prevent him from hearing.

“Ohh god. This hurts.” Billy harshly exhales. 

“Just breathe baby, you’re doing great.” Steve chokes back a sob while he smiles down at his husband and pushes Billy’s sweaty curls away from his face. Steve was going back and forth between coaching and praising his husband to watching his daughter be born. The whole thing all in all was beautiful to him so either way he was gonna be emotional and he was just about at that point. 

“Don’t cry, Stevie. You’re gonna make me cry.” Billy was on the verge of tears seeing his husband had started to cry. 

“I’m just so proud of you, babe.” Steve leans down and presses a kiss to Billy’s lips. “She’s almost here.” He rubs Billy’s shoulder and sniffles, thanking the nurse as she hands him a tissue.

“Keep breathing, Billy. You’re stretching very well, her head is almost out. Gimme a small, small push.” 

Billy bore down for like a second and her head popped out, bringing more pressure to his entrance.

"Good job. Now, I want you to keep breathing while I check for a cord."

Billy listens to her and starts to pant. His body went rigid and he groaned feeling her fingers maneuver themselves around his daughter’s neck.

"There’s no cord, so you can push for her shoulders. Just bring those legs back a little bit farther and give her some room Billy.” He nods towards her and continues to take slow breaths waiting for the contraction to come.

The pain comes after a minute of waiting and Billy went through another round of pushing.

"Great Billy! Here she comes! Another big push!" Billy groans and bears down, digging his chin to his chest. “ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten . One more push Billy. One more and you’ll have your baby girl.” 

Billy’s eyes travelled to Steve, who sent his husband an assuring smile which gave Billy that last bit of motivation to get his baby girl out. He took a few shaky breaths to regain his focus then when the contraction peaked, he pushed. 

Everyone around him was chanting and shouting and Billy shut it all out as he pushed. 

He lets out a deep grunt and an immense weight leaves his body causing him to take a heaving breath. The room suddenly erupts in cheers and he opens his eyes to see his baby girl in Doctor Sawyer’s hands..

"Here she is, Billy. She's beautiful!" His jaw drops when she places his baby girl onto his chest and right away, it was like everyone just disappeared and it was just them. She lets out a small hiccup then takes her first breath, letting her presence be known in the room

Steve and Max release his legs and Steve bends down, hovering over his new family. He presses a kiss to Billy’s forehead, both smiling down at their daughter.

"Happy birthday Evie! Hi sweetheart, my god you're so beautiful." Billy’s entire life just changed and he’s never felt so proud to have this little love and call her his daughter. Evie, short for Evelyn, after Billy’s mother. It was a perfect tribute to her and meant everything to him.

Evie’s wet cries were music to their ears and she was so magically perfect. 

Billy looks over at his sister and sees that she was crying as well. Max bends down and gives her brother a hug. "That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, Billy. My goodness she's beautiful." She wipes her tears and goes back. 

After Steve cut his daughter’s cord, Evie was taken to be weighed, measured, and thoroughly checked then she was brought back to Billy and the nurse lays her on his chest, skin to skin, covering them with a blanket. 

Hot tears stream down his cheeks embracing the feeling of his baby girl on top of his bare chest. She was so precious and pure and he was full of love.

With her on his chest, Doctor Sawyer took care of everything down in between his legs once he had delivered the placenta.

Max excused herself from the room and gave the boys time alone with their baby girl.

Billy cranes his neck up and gives his husband a kiss. "Our daughter is here."

"Finally." Steve exhales into a smile.

"Evelyn Rose Harrington-Hargrove Welcome to the world and happy birthday sweetheart." Billy kisses her head and she whimpers causing a smile to spread across his face.

**-Four Years Later-**

"Evie, come here love."

"What mommy?" The four year old girl went running over to Billy.

He sat in the birthing tub that was in the hospital room and was currently in labor with his and Steve’s second child, a boy.

They didn't try after Evie was born because she is such a handful but Billy knows they're ready for him now.

He went into labor early that afternoon and was almost ready to push.

"Can you get me my water please?" She nods and runs over to the counter grabbing the bottle of water.

Labor has been okay for Billy. Usually they say your second is a lot better but everyone's different. Sometimes it hurts but thankfully Steve and Max have both been a huge help.

Billy wanted to try for a water birth this time around because he thought it would help and it sure has. Max stayed around with Evie since they wanted her there for the birth.

His arms were open and resting along the sides of the tub. Whenever a contraction hit, he’d squeeze the handles and breathe through it until it passed.

Doctor Sawyer came in to check him once more and he was ready to start pushing. Steve was in there with him, rubbing his legs and helping with the contractions as much as he could. But this time he was going to be the one catching their baby so he gets the full experience.

When Billy inhales, he gets a strong contraction so he pushes down and already feels his son’s head start to emerge quickly.

"Evie, come watch." Max scoops her up and stands next to the tub behind Steve making sure they have a full view of the baby being born.

"Good Billy, breathe and push again. His head is coming quickly."

Billy nods and bears down some more, groaning as his baby boy’s head crowns and he rushes his hand down in between his legs.

"Shit! He went back in!"

"It's okay. Just stay focused and push when you have to. He's going to come." She says softly.

Steve’s hand stayed on Billy’s thigh while he waited for a contraction to push.

Billy glanced up at Max and Evie and she smiled down at her mommy. He smiled back at her and it sent a burst of energy through him. Enough for him to push down a few more times and get his baby’s head back out. He slightly screamed as it came out but tried not to scare his daughter.

He leaned back and opened his legs some more cupping his son’s head with Steve’s hands waiting while Doctor Sawyer checked for a cord.

"Nice deep breaths, Billy. There you go, I'm not feeling a cord so you can push and Steve be ready to catch him."

"Okay." He moves closer to the tub with his hands at the ready by their son's head.

Billy brings his hands up from the water and presses them both onto his bump as the contraction ripped apart inside him. "UNGH! SHOOT!" He puffs out his cheeks, harshly exhaling a few times. His face scrunches and he moves up a bit, pushing down. "Oooh, he's moving! Steve, you got him?"

"Yep! Push baby!"

Billy pushes as hard as he could, grunting loudly and his son bursts out into his daddy's eager hands. Steve grinned from ear to ear and Billy lowered himself to the bottom of the tub. 

Steve brought their son up from the water and laid his loose body onto Billy’s chest. He grabs him with shaky hands and starts to cry while rubbing his back as his son then began to cry

“Hey buddy...Hi bubba...Hi, I'm your mommy. Hi Jackson, hi bud." Billy heavily breathes, leaning back against the tub. Steve moves in the water and pecks his husband’s lips. 

He was so sweet and so adorable. Max came over, holding Evie and Billy showed her the baby.

"This is your baby brother, Evie."

"Beebee mommy?"

"Yeah, your baby brother, Jackson!"

"He cute!" She squeals and then hides her face in Max’s neck.

"Aww." Billy smiles and Jackson coos in his arms, opening his eyes to look at his mommy. "Hi bud...Hello, welcome to the world handsome." Steve cups his head and kisses both of his loves.

**-Few Days Later-**

They were all finally home, relaxing with the kiddos. Billy was sitting on the couch with Jackson asleep on his chest and Evie laying in Steve’s lap. These last four years have been a dream for them and Billy can't wait to see what more life has in store for them.

They have their picture perfect family. One son, one daughter, a dog, a cat, and them.

His dreams have come true and have only just begun...again. 


End file.
